Just a Little Insane
by ThisPerson1
Summary: After Noodle's apparent death, 2D loses it and refuses to believe that his little guitarist is gone. In an attempt to bring him to his senses, Murdoc builds Cyborg Noodle. But will it really go as planned or will it just make things worse? Set during Plastic Beach. A one shot made to look at just how badly 2D was hurt during the incident.


**This is my first Gorillaz fanfic. I don't own them and we all know who does. Basically 2D doesn't want to accept that Noodle is gone, and Murdoc tries to 'solve' the problem by building a cyborg. I don't write accents and please don't get mad if some facts are wrong because I'm not an expert. Also I don't do swearing so if you don't like my words then imagine your own.**

* * *

**Murdoc's POV **

I should've done something sooner. Ever since that blue-haired idiot got here he's been acting like this. I've known him for quite some time and he's always been spacy and he's definitely an airhead, but this is the worst I've ever seen him. He absolutely _refuses _to believe that Noodle's gone. At first I thought it was just some state of shock or something because those two were always stuck together like glue and then she's just gone. But as time passed it actually got worse. When he first came here and popped his stupid head outta that suitcase he started babbling so much it gave me a headache! The first thing he asked me was 'Where's Noodle?' Now, I'd never let anyone know this but, it really almost hurt me when he said that. Almost. And only because I miss little Noodle too. She was the only one who didn't get on my nerves as much as the others. But anyway, after a quick tour of my fantastic new island, I locked him in that room of his and made sure to leave the curtains open. Heh Heh. It was the only thing I could do to get him to shut up. Unless you count his screaming. The whole time he kept asking about Noodle. And when I finally turned around and screamed that she was gone in his face at the top of my lungs he just looked at me funny and said 'no she's not'. I got sick of it and tricked him into going into that underwater prison before locking the door and laughing at his girly screams once he saw that whale. I'd occasionally go down there to check up on him. You know, make sure he didn't overdose on his pills or try to drown himself by busting that window or something. What I saw every time I went in there freaked even me out. At first I thought he was talking to himself but not long after I realized he was talking to 'Noodle'. Yup. It looked as if faceache had finally lost it. I tried telling him that no one was there, and that Noodle was dead, but he wouldn't believe it. He just looked at me like _I _was the crazy one. A few times he'd even act like 'she' spoke to me, and then laugh and ask me if I was deaf whenever I decided to play along and say I didn't hear. Eventually he resorted to 'Noodle says' whenever 'she' had something to 'tell' me. I knew that if I let this go on then I'd lose my singer and Gorillaz would truly be over, so I tried to make him go back to his usual stupid, brain dead, zombie-loving self. I tried re-buying some of the stuff that used to be in his room, since I may have only bothered to get the instruments and nothing else before burning down Kong. Unfortunately not even his extensive zombie movie collection helped. It may have made things worse actually. He pretended to watch them with the Noodle his half-dead brain made him believe was there. His laughter also went from quiet and forced to kinda loud and insane. After about a week I felt like it had gone on long enough. So, I sat down and started to think about how to get him to snap out of this. And that's when I hatched a brilliant plan that only someone who is as smart as me, which no one is, would think of. I would make him hate Noodle, by building a cyborg one that's the complete opposite of her. I know, it's low even for me but what else can I do? I still have that small sample of DNA from the crash site and it'd be such a waste to just let it rot. So after a lot of thought on how to do it, I ordered the parts I'd need and got to work.

* * *

**2D's POV** (this is his position before being kidnapped and during everything that Murdoc just said. It's a little more detailed.)

_"NOODLE!" _I woke up with a start after another nightmare about... that day. I remember calling her name. Just like in the dream. I never felt so helpless. Seeing her just... I can't talk about it. It hurts too much. I know she isn't gone though. She's Noodle. She doesn't just... die, right? I crawled out of bed and took a shower. I don't even half eat anymore. I'm too upset. I went to the window I always look out and watched all the people below. I bet even they have people who care. I've got no one. Russel is... I don't know. Murdoc's a no good... ugh, I don't even know what word to use. I heard about him burning down Kong. It was all over the news. 'Kong Studios, Gorillaz famed home, is now in ashes.' I still have that paper around here somewhere. He says he doesn't know how it happened but I do. I'm not as stupid as he thinks I am. He needed some cash and so he destroyed our home and took the money. Not like I could've done anything. I'm sitting here in a flat in Beirut staring out at people who are probably much happier than me. I don't even have little Noodle anymore. She was like, my sister. It's starting to get to me though. Sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night screaming like a school girl, or if I'm just _really _lonely, I like to pretend she's still here. It's all I can do to keep me from suicide. I've thought about that a lot actually. Maybe I should... nah.

**A FEW DAYS LATER. 2D's POV** (This is when he starts pretending Noodle isn't dead.)

I've been thinking about just jumping out this window but, I just can't. I can't do that to Noodle. If I'm gone, who'll watch her? I'd be terrible if I left the poor thing alone in the world. She's so young, and with all the Murdocs out there... I shuddered. I don't wanna know. All I know is that my eyes burn from just staring for so long. I miss Kong. Even though it had zombies and just about everything else you can imagine there it was still the best place to be. It was my home, where a lot of my best memories were made. The ones where Murdoc wasn't trying to kill me. And now... it's gone. Great, now my eyes are watering. And now I'm sniffing. I blinked the tears away. I can't cry anymore cuz if I do... wait, it smells funny. I sniffed again, smelling the air this time. _"Why does it smell so..." _**CRACK. **MY head hit the glass and...nothing. Just blackness.

**On Plastic Beach**

I woke up feeling extremely sore and with a headache. I went to grab a pill bottle from my pocket but my arm wouldn't budge. Nothing would. My arms and legs were bent and twisted in ways that I'm pretty sure aren't possible. Am I in... a suitcase? Whatever it is I gotta get outta here. It's really uncomfortable and hard to breathe. I managed to pound it a couple of times before it flew open. A bright sun blinded me right after. After my eyes adjusted I saw a figure standing next to my suitcase.

"Faceache! It's good to see you're awake!" Murdoc clasped his hands together and grinned.

"Murdoc? Where's Noodle? What's going on? Where are we? Why was I stuffed in a suitcase? Why does it smell bad? Why-mph!" He jammed a chunk of cardboard in my mouth to shut me up. He rubbed his temples before speaking again.

"Listen, faceache. You're on Plastic Beach. It's an island made out of garbage. I moved here for... personal reasons. One of them being because it was dirt cheap. Oh, and far away from people too. It's the most remote place on the planet. I had you kidnapped and brought here so you can sing on the next album. Because I'm sure you know that I can't make another album without _your _voice." He grinned again and pointed a green finger at me. After a little bit, like a minute or something, I took the cardboard out of my mouth.

"But why didn't you just ask?" He stopped smiling, knelt down, and got in my face. Way too close. This beach smells bad enough, but his breath makes me want to gag.

"Because, it wouldn't have been as funny for me if I had." He stepped back and I stood up. "And besides, now that you're sore and cramped, it makes doing this," **SLAP **"so much easier." He cackled while I rubbed my stinging cheek.

"Oh, okay." He really hasn't changed. I haven't seen him in a while and when I do he slaps me. The only thing that is different about him is the fact that he's greener. He says he tans green but I think it's from his drinking problem. He drinks a lot more when he's stressed and stuff, and I'm sure that whatever trouble he's been getting into has him really stressed. He also looks way older than he should, but they say stress takes about 5 years off your life. Wait, I'm stressed. Does that mean I'm gonna die sooner?! He must've saw my face because he stopped laughing and looked at me.

"Oi! What's your problem?"

"Nothing. Just wondering where Noodle is." I hadn't seen her and was wondering if Murdoc had done something. He looked at me real funny, like I grew a second head or something. I patted my shoulders just to make sure there was only one neck on them. Yup, so it wasn't that. But they do say two heads are better than one. I don't know where I keep getting this stuff from. I guess it's cuz Noodle always said all these sayings and proverbs and stuff. I wish there was one for why Murdoc looked at me like that, or why he's snapping his fingers in my face. Wait a minute...

"HEY! Are you alive?!"

"Huh? Course I am."

"Then why are you just standing there like a halfwit? Actually, never mind. Just follow me." He turned and started walking towards some kind of funny looking beach house. He was giving me a tour, but I was too busy scanning each room he showed me for signs of Noodle. Whenever I brought her up, he either ignored me or hit me on the head, so I waited until he was done talking to demand that he tell me where Noodle is.

"Murdoc?" He spun around.

"Oh what now, you moron?!" I tried not to cower, and stood to my full height. It usually comes in handy when I'm confronting people. Along with my eyes. The only problem was this is Murdoc.

"I... I wanna know where Noodle is. And I wanna know right now you... you..."

"You... you..." He mocked my voice, which was unintentionally high. I can't help it, it's a little deeper now but it still sounds girly if I'm scared. "Nice try, dullard. But I know that you'd never have the guts to stand up for yourself. You're too much of a wuss."

"But you haven't answered my question." I slumped down and saw his eyes widen. Suddenly he got angry, grabbed my collar, and yelled in my face.

"SHE IS DEAD! DEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!" He backed off to catch his breath. It looks like all that smoking is catching up to him. But I was more concerned on what he just said. I know Noodle can't be dead. I just saw her not that long ago.

"No she's not." I was totally confused.

"You know what, faceache? You're right. I was just joking. Here, I'll show you where she is." His smile was forced and it looked like he wanted to strangle me, but I followed only for the sake of finding Noodle in this place. We walked into a lift that looked like it had seen better days, although Kong's could've been worse. I didn't bother to compare them because I was busy thinking about what he did to get Noodle here. And what about Russel? I haven't seen him either.

"Hey Muds?"

"What?" He growled.

"Where's Russ? You're not gonna make the album without him are ya?"

"I have to. I don't know where he is so I'll improvise. I have a drum machine."

"I don't think he's gonna like that..." Murdoc glared at me so I shut up. The doors opened and he led me down a hallway before stopping at a large steel door. "Noodle's in there?"

"Yeah." He licked his long tongue over his teeth. Yuck. I always hated it when he did that. He opened the door and I looked inside. It was so dark I couldn't see anything except for the faint blue light from the ocean. Why would Noodle stay in an underwater room? She hates being cooped up. I stepped inside and Murdoc slammed the door behind me and locked it.

"Hey! Let me out!" I pounded against the door. "This isn't funny!"

"No. But it will be once you see that whale."

"Whale?" I swear my face went white. Murdoc knows I'm afraid of whales. He wouldn't really lock me in a room with one, would he? If it was for his own amusement he would. "Please let me out!" I know I heard something swim past that window, and I didn't want to look to see it.

"You can come out when you're less insane." I was about to ask him what he meant when this huge whale slammed against the room and its eye looked at me through the window. I heard Murdoc laugh when I started screaming my head off and the whale started making this horrible sound. After about however long it was, the whale must've gotten bored and swam away. As soon as I was positive it was gone I jumped on the bed, pulled the curtains shut, and buried myself under the covers. I know, I'm pretty easily frightened for a grown man but whales are scary! With their big mouths and all. I eventually started to talk to Noodle because I knew she'd calm me down.

Lately Murdoc has been acting really weird. Not just Murdoc weird, but weirder than usual. He comes into my room to give me some food and to, as he says, make sure I'm still alive. I try not to talk to Noodle too much when he's around cuz he always looks at me like I'm crazy or something. He keeps telling me that there's no one on this island other than me and him, and some seagulls and pelicans and stuff. I don't know what he's been drinking or maybe even smoking to make him think that. Noodle was right in front of his face half the time. He also says he can't hear her. I wonder if he's going deaf but then how can he hear me? Ugh, all this thinking hurts. I always have to tell him what Noodle says myself and it's really becoming a pain. He always says 'Are you sure?' or 'Maybe you should listen harder or something' and I keep telling him that I'm sure that's what she said and he just sort of looks at me oddly before sighing and walking out. He also re-bought all of my movies and stuff. I was pretty freaked out and when I asked him why he just went 'Oh, you know.' I told him I didn't and he suddenly got ticked and told me to figure it out. He got even more ticked off whenever I watched movies with Noodle. He even said it wasn't working. I wonder what he meant by that.

* * *

**Murdoc's POV **

And, done. I finally finished Cyborg Noodle. If this doesn't scare ol' faceache back to his senses then... well I don't know. All I can do is hope this works because if it doesn't then I'm gonna have to find a new singer. Or I suppose I could replace him with a cyborg too. Even if it has the brains of a toaster it'd still be smarter. I'll have to consider that. But anyway, now that I've completed this masterpiece of my brilliance, all I have to do is activate it, er, her. It didn't take long for her to boot up, and she looked at me waiting for orders. "Listen Cyborg. You know who I am, right?" She nodded. "Good. That means you know who 2D is too, right?" She nodded again. "Well, I need you to be as aggressive and mean to him as you can. Which shouldn't be too hard since _I _made you. Okay?" I didn't look for a nod because I started thinking about what song I should start recording first. I had already come up with a few that were sure to help 2D get out of this insane state. And since I had my new guitarist, which has all of the original Noodle's skills save for the guns, I don't have to waste my time searching for another.

"Why?" I snapped out of my thoughts immediately.

"What?"

"Why?" She repeated with a slightly curious tone.

"Because I said so. That's why."

"But my data on 2D, a.k.a. Stuart Pot, shows nothing of him ever attacking you or trying to cause problems for you. Therefore, he is not a threat. So why do I need to harm him?" She tilted her head slightly, and that's when I realized something. Since she was made from Noodle's DNA it only made sense that she'd think before she did anything rash, and that she'd be so concerned about 2D. The real Noodle was sweet and kind, and would probably chew me out in that gibberish she calls a language, but at least this one would listen. And she can't speak Japanese, so that's also a lot better for me.

"Cyborg, tell me the definition of insanity."

"Insanity: Doing the same thing over and over again expecting different results each time."

"Good. You see, faceache seems to be suffering from that. He thinks the person you're modeled after is still alive, but she's not. I tried to tell him but he won't accept it. So, the only other way to make him come to his senses is to scare him. Once he sees how similar you are to the real Noodle, he'll probably think you're her instead of his imaginary one. I want you to be bitter towards him so that he realizes you're _not _her. That, or I'll have to tell him myself. Either way it should work. So get to it." I gestured for her to follow me to his room.

My plan isn't really working the way I wanted it to. Despite everything Cyborg's done to the twerp he still believes that Noodle is still alive. Only now, that 'living' Noodle is Cyborg. You'd think he would've figured out it wasn't her after she gave him a black eye. She even shot him in the foot! How hard can it be to figure out that the real Noodle would never do that? He truly is an airhead. Of course, airhead may be putting it lightly. He's more of an empty-headed idiotic zombie boy. I swear even zombies are more intelligent that he is. When I first showed him Cyborg he claimed he was seeing double and I actually had to play along and pretend to take 'Noodle' out of the room. Maybe I shouldn't have, because he keeps trying to bond with Cyborg no matter what she does to him. I think the best thing to do now is to try to tell him, _again,_ that Noodle is dead and that Cyborg isn't her but a, y'know, cyborg.

* * *

**2D's POV**

Murdoc walked in with, I don't know how, another Noodle. I was so freaked out I thought I was dreaming or that I took too many pills or something. I asked Noodle if she saw too and she said yes. Murdoc just groaned and asked me where she was standing and I pointed. Then he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the room before locking the door and leaving me with Noodle 2. I asked her if she liked zombie movies and she slapped me. Hard. It was worse than when Murdoc slapped me. She kept hitting me, and I eventually blacked out.

**A few days later**

Lately, Noodle and I haven't been getting along that well. She gave me a black eye from when she first came into my room, and just yesterday she shot me in the foot. I didn't even know she had a gun! She hits me less now, probably because of my foot. I limp pretty badly, but Murdoc says it will go away and that he got shot in the foot once, and he's just fine. As soon as he walked away I shuddered. I hope I don't end up in his unhealthy state because of it. I also noticed that he does still, very slightly and just barely noticeably, limp. I hope I don't limp forever. Anyway, I've been trying to get on Noodle's good side. I don't know why she's so mad at me. Lately she's been looking at me with a, confused look. Or maybe it's sympathy. I don't really know what look it is. All I know is that it lasts a second before she hits me again. I also overheard her talking to Murdoc about a plan not working or something. It was about scaring me, or something like that. I didn't really understand, but according to Murdoc I don't understand most things. He eventually asked me to come help him record some new songs. Finally. I was wondering when we'd get to that. I didn't really get the one song, On Melancholy Hill, though. I asked him what it was about and he pinched the bridge of his nose, if you could call it that, and told me I was an idiot. "What do you mean? I just asked what the song was about." He growled, grabbed my collar, and slammed me into the wall.

"Listen you moron! The song was a way to try and get you and your flat lined brain waves, to understand that Noodle is GONE! What don't you get?! That!" He pointed to Noodle, who was standing there with her guitar. "Is NOT the real Noodle! It's a cyborg I built as a replacement, body guard, and a way to get you to snap out of all this! I know you're upset about her and I am too but you have to understand that she is no longer here. Making yourself believe she isn't dead will only make it worse." Suddenly he was calm and actually looked... concerned. But that couldn't be true. Noodle can't be dead. She's... she's all I had. Sure Russ was a good friend, but Noodle was just different. She was the little sister I never had and for her to just be... gone... it was too much to bear. But it did make sense. Noodle never handled guns, she never beat me up, and she _never _sided or listened to Murdoc on pretty much anything. This... this wasn't Noodle. It was a sick replacement that Murdoc made to torture me.

"W-why?"

"Huh?"

"Why would you do this?" I just wanted to curl up and die. Anything to not have to go through this anymore.

"I-it was for your own good. If I had left you like that..." He stopped talking when I slid down the wall and started to cry. I don't care how pathetic I looked, it was just too much for me.

* * *

**Murdoc's POV**

I may have went too far. 2D didn't seem to take the whole 'Noodle is dead' thing too well. I was expecting him to be upset, but to break down and cry? I didn't think he'd actually do that. I felt... sorry... for him. He and Noodle were so close, and now she's just gone. He was crying hard and whining little nothings. He kind of reminded me of when I was a kid and my dad used to beat me until I bled. I shook my head to clear my mind of all those bad memories and turned to Cyborg. "Why don't you, uh, carefully take 2D here to his room?" She nodded and gently scooped him up. Before she left I added one more command. "Leave the curtains closed."

Not long after his break down, I headed to his room to see how he was doing. I was a little worried that he really would commit suicide, so I just wanted to check. When I opened the door he was laying on the bed with his back to me. He wasn't moving, which meant he was either sleeping or dead. I was going to make sure he was breathing but he suddenly spoke. "I'm sorry, Murdoc." That confused me, but I just grunted. He was so quiet I could barely hear him despite the silence.

"I'm the one who should be... regretful. That probably wasn't the best way to convince you about the truth. But you really were out of it."

"I just couldn't believe it. Little Noodle, gone." He sighed and started to sob. Now I was concerned and all but there was no way I was gonna play therapist and try to make him feel better. "No offense Muds but, get out." Normally I would've beat the crap out of the idiot for saying something like that, but he was pretty messed up and probably physiologically and emotionally scarred, so I let it slide. This time. I turned and stood in the doorway for a moment.

"Try to stay off your foot." I said as I shut the door behind me. I know that even someone as stupid as faceache would get the intentional 'apology' and kind-ish gesture. As I walked back down the hall and to the lift, I realized that I'd have to get Russel back. He always was the one to keep us all in check, as some sort of fine line between being a band, and being a group of whack jobs at each other's throats. Not like I'll tell him that, but still. And who knows, maybe... maybe Noodle's still alive and out there somewhere. Trying to get back to us. I can only hope, because I don't think 2D's sanity is going to last much longer now. I stepped out of the lift and headed into my study. I guess I might as well busy myself with something else since 'D obviously isn't going to be in any shape to record anymore songs for awhile. Oh well, I suppose if things get too bad I can still build a Cyborg 2D. Actually, maybe not. I don't think faceache's voice can be replaced. But hopefully his sanity can be.

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think. Again, sorry if some info is wrong, I did my best. This was really just meant to be a reason why 2D is so miserable at that time and why Murdoc has Cyborg. Flames are welcome but please don't be too harsh.**


End file.
